


Spider in a Crown

by KieranIsHiding (XOSweetsOX)



Series: Kieran's MPB 2020: Age of Smack [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Orgy, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Wet & Messy, literally so much crack that it's overflowing, no you don't understand, pack orgy, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOSweetsOX/pseuds/KieranIsHiding
Summary: Steve has no idea how they ended up in a situation where being impaled on one of Groot’s tentacles, with more of the curling over his arms and legs, one winding up the back of his neck and around his head, is the new normal for post-battle life-affirming sex.He has no idea how the rest of his teams ended up in the same state, with various sighs and whines and moans of pleasure floating around the room from each of them.All he knows is, this isexactly what he needed.-----Fill for Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020 - Flower Crowns
Relationships: it's literally just a giant orgy and they're all poly, pls dont make me tag each individual pairing aaaaaa
Series: Kieran's MPB 2020: Age of Smack [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825132
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Spider in a Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Don't question it. Just go with it. You wanna read about the Avengers having self-indulgent sex with Groot's tentacles? Please continue, and happy reading. You don't want that? There's a little button that's probably in the upper left hand corner of your screen, it has a little arrow pointing to the left. You should click that. And move on with your life. Thanks in advance.
> 
> \-----
> 
> I blame Katie for this one, and she knows it. Love you, momma, thank you for encouraging me through... well, _everything_ <3

Steve has no idea how they ended up in a situation where being impaled on one of Groot’s tentacles, with more of the curling over his arms and legs, one winding up the back of his neck and around his head, is the new normal for post-battle life-affirming sex.

He has no idea how the rest of his teams ended up in the same state, with various sighs and whines and moans of pleasure floating around the room from each of them.

All he knows is, this is _exactly what he needed._

He groans out a low rumble of his own as the root-tentacle in his ass curls and twists, shivering at the feel of slick, textured bark scraping against his prostate. It’s _glorious_ , exactly the kind of catharsis he needs after a battle like they just had.

He flutters open his eyes halfway, drinking in the sight of his found-family finding pleasure in Groot’s tentacles and in each other. It makes him so happy to see them all letting go and _reveling_ in this opportunity to just _be happy_ and _feel good._

And over next to Groot’s main body are Bucky and Tony.

And sandwiched between them is _Peter._

Steve… he _needs_ to see this up close.

“Groot,” he gasps, throat wrecked and raw from it’s earlier fucking at Quill’s deliciously rough hands. “Can you take me to Buck and Tony and Peter, please?”

Who the fuck knows how the plant-alien hears, but obviously he does _somehow_ , because Steve is yelping and whimpering at the sudden motion of the tentacle buried deep in his ass as the roots pass him over and shift him up against Bucky’s back. He curls his arms around Bucky’s chest, and the rolling motion of Bucky’s torso and hips against Steve does absolutely _sinful_ things to the root buried deep in Steve’s ass.

And Steve’s only getting it at one end -- he can’t even begin to _imagine_ how Bucky must feel, stuffed full of Groot from behind, and buried to the hilt in Peter’s slick heat in the front.

The noises Peter is making are _obscene_. He has both Bucky and Groot stretching his hole to its limits, and Tony deepthroating him from the front while Tony’s own ass is getting pounded by Groot. The engineer doesn’t seem to be managing much more than some sloppy, open-mouthed groans against the underside of Peter’s dick, eyes fluttering in ecstasy with each thrust of Groot’s root, but _Peter_ is certainly not complaining.

No, Peter is desperately begging for _more_ , strung up by his wrists with another one of Groot’s roots wrapped tightly around them, trailing down his strong forearms and biceps, curling around his shoulders and up his neck, with the thinnest of roots making a gentle, possessive circlet around Peter’s forehead. The way it frames his face -- or at least, the side of it Steve can see over Bucky’s shoulder, as Peter mouths greedily at one of the roots around his bicep -- is _gorgeous_. The rough, organic bark perfectly contrasts his delicate features, making him look like some kind of otherworldly nature spirit reveling in the carnal devotions of his followers.

And by the _gods_ does Steve feel lucky to be one of those followers.

“Peter,” he breathes reverently. “Look at you, baby. So goddamn full I can see it in your belly -- tell me how it feels, baby boy. Tell your Alpha how much you love having your little hole wrecked by your packmates.”

“Steve!” the boy gasps. “Alpha, _alpha_ , it feels so _good_. Groots roots feel so different from Bucky’s cock, I can feel them moving inside me like tentacles or something -- _fuck, ah!”_

His voice breaks on a sharp cry, head arching back with a snap as his legs spasm violently against the tight grip that Groot has wound all the way up from ankle to inner thigh. Bucky snarls, arms tightening around the spider’s chest as his hips punch frantically up into the dripping hole. Sharp white teeth make a stark contrast against the milky-tan skin of Peter’s neck as Bucky sets his jaw into it, grunting violently.

It’s inevitable, the way that the motion of Bucky’s sinuous, deadly body against his own brings out Steve’s feral side. The call of flesh against flesh, the siren song of filthy-sweet scents in the air, and the sounds, the _sounds_ his mates are all making. It’s not a question of his control fraying, of the tight grip on his hindbrain slipping -- there is nothing to control, nothing to grip. The heady rush of instinct, of _power_ in his veins may wax and wane, but the animal is always there, thrumming in his mind and heart and cock. When he’s with his pack like this, all of them his mates in different ways, he’s _allowed_ to let the feral **thing** that lives in his chest out to play. He’s _allowed_ to flash fang at a mate with possessive fervor, and allowed to be viciously pleased and savagely horny when they flash fang _back_.

It’s that flash of white against Peter’s neck, that thoughtless scrape of one of Bucky’s deadliest weapons so close to the lifeblood of their adorably precious and equally-as-deadly omega, that finally has Steve taking over. Steve presses as tight as he can up against Bucky’s back and ass, and with a heave of battle-honed muscle, slams the combined weight of their hips up into Peter.

Bucky gasps out a viscious bark, and Peter fucking _screams_ his pleasure to the rest of his pack, who perk up and take notice. As Bucky’s snarls vibrate through Steve’s chest, firm and warm against him, Steve watches their pack-mates begin to move slowly towards the siren song of their omega’s cries. He bares his teeth at them, at once both an invitation and a demand to come and worship the gorgeous creature wrapped up in Bucky’s arms -- and all the while, Steve rolls them through thrust after heady thrust -- even though he is hardly gaining any pleasure from this, knowing that those sweet, savage shrieks are because of _him_.

Steve grins as the powerful thrusts disrupt the rhythm of Tony’s lips up and down Peter’s cock, and watches proudly as, instead of fighting it, the engineer just drops his jaw and allows the motion of Bucky’s hips to fuck Peter’s cock into his throat.

“Peter? What happened, baby? _**Tell me.”**_ Steve lets his Alpha voice come out to play, knowing that it will be hard for Peter to speak even with the extra push, and desperate to hear his omega’s theady, pleading cries _anyway_.

Steve… _might_ be a little bit of a sadist. But Peter is certainly not complaining.

“He- the root, Alpha! It, _fuck_ … Groot wrapped his root around Bucky’s dick. So _big_ , the both of them together…”

“Stevie, _fuck_.” Bucky’s voice is low and rough, the best kind of wrecked.

“I’m here, baby,” Steve reassures him with a heated growl. “I’m here, tell me how it feels.”

“So good, Alpha. Groot is spiraled all the way up my dick, and the end of his root is wedged against that spot on the underside of my tip, and I...”

He trails off and groans, long and loud and unashamed, losing himself in the pleasure overwhelming his body. It’s one of Steve’s favorite sounds.

“Every time Peter clenches down,” he pants, “it squeezes the ridges of Groot’s root against my dick, and I… _fuck_ , Stevie!”

“Good boy, Buck, _good boy_. This is why you’re my second, baby, cause you know how to give it to our perfect little omega just right, can take so much pleasure and still do your damndest to make Peter and Tony feel good. Look at our beta down there, gagging for Peter’s little omega cock. Looks like he’s enjoying it, right?”

They both trail their gazes down Peter’s luscious body to Tony’s face, blissed out and slack, his glazed-over eyes half-lidded with the pleasure of being _used_.

Tony has always been just as much of a cockslut as Peter, despite being a Beta.

And there’s _definitely_ no shortage of dripping cock eager to fill his and Peter’s hungry holes in this pack.

Speaking of dripping cock, they’re all getting _close_ \-- Steve can feel the thready edges of almost-orgasm pinging around in the pack bonds, and yeah, it’s time.

“Alright, here we go baby,” Steve encourages. “Come with me, on the count of three, ready?”

The whole room shifts, tenses, leans forward towards the edge of the cliff.

“Three,” Steve breathes.

He grinds up again, filthily, and stays there, pressing Buck as deep into Peter as he can, which forces Peter’s cock all the way down Tony’s throat.

“Two.”

Tony’s eyes roll back in his head, and one hand is stroking fast and loose across his dick with one of Groot’s tiny roots wound through his fingers, poking just the tip at the opening of is dick.

**”One. Now. Come for me.”**

The whole room echoes with escalating groans in various pitches, strings and streaks and smears of various bodily fluids flying around like candy at a fourth of July parade. But above it all comes a faint crackling noise, like a million leaves being crunched simultaneously a mile away, and Steve glances up with blazing eyes to see tiny cracks appearing in Groot’s bark. 

Tiny green shoots start to sprout from the cracks, with buds on their ends, and, shit. Is this how Groot orgasms? 

As they all start to come down from the high little by little, heaving in panting breaths and gasping out overstimulated sighs, they watch as the tiny pink flowers race from Groot’s core down the length of his root tendrils. Each of them makes small noises of wonder and amazement as the layers of tentacles surrounding them all break out into a gorgeous carpet of delicate blossoms, and grin as the last few curl their way down the tentacle grasping Peter’s forehead gently.

With the way the thin tendril is positioned, and the flowers blooming along it…

Steve thinks it’s very fitting that their perfect little omega has been rightfully marked with the cutest little flower crown amid the sweaty, gently-heaving mass of post-orgy pack. It suits him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, I hope you enjoyed! If you want, please feel free to leave a comment down below telling me what you liked or didn't like.


End file.
